All That We've Been Through
by ohberlioz
Summary: "Do you not remember what happened back then, Finn? Do you remember all we've been through? Please for the love of all that is designer, tell me that brain of yours hasn't just… Just forgotten!"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No current or previous association with Glee or the FOX Network, nor is there profit  
>Rating: MMature  
>Type: Multi-Chapter<br>Title: All That We've Been Through  
>Pairing: Main being FinnRachel; Side being Finn/Quinn, Kurt/Blaine & ?/Rachel  
>Summary: "Do you not remember what happened back then, Finn? Do you remember all we've been through? Please for the love of all that is designer, tell me that brain of yours hasn't just… Just forgotten!"<br>Author's Note: So this is my first attempt at Glee fanfiction. I've written on ff before but under different names and oooh it seems like years ago. I hope this isn't to horribly written. Anywho, I really hope you all like this prologue/chapter deal thing going on here. It's short I know and I'm sorry about that. Any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, and kind of wanted/needed. Let me know how you like it so far and what you think might happen next or in general with everyone or even want you want to happen. That's about all I have to say for this chapter here. And yes, the characters may seem/act different. It's simply because I'm not a creator or writer for Glee, I'm merely a fangirl who is writing for them the best she can. Also I've tried to add some maturity to them seeing as how this does take place in the future. Okay, enough of my ramblings, please enjoy and comment and such and all that and I hope you have a nice day.

* * *

><p>Staring out the taxi window, Finn wondered if Kurt would honestly be the only one in the apartment when he arrived. He assumed he would be, as Kurt wasn't the type to break his promises let alone lie, but even still, if he was alone when Finn arrived the twenty-four year old was willing to bet money that by the end of their talk it wouldn't be just the two brothers anymore. Glancing at his watch, Finn shifted slightly before clearing his throat, altering the taxi driver. "There's a small café just off Riverside Boulevard," He began glancing at his watch again, "I'd rather go there than 400 West…" The driver nodded, the car turned and Finn let out a sigh he hadn't realized he'd even been holding.<p>

It had been a little over a year since Finn had been in this part of town, actually, it'd been a little over a year since he'd been in New York at all and as the car turned again, he reached down to grab his small carryon bag, wondering if the café was still open. The small café had been his favorite place to go in the city; Central Park aside. Being that Haugh's was a hole-in-the-wall type place, not many people knew about it and that's what Finn loved. The coffee was so-so and the live music was nothing compared to what he was used to listening to, having been thoroughly spoiled by not only Kurt and Blaine's musical productions but Rachel's as well, but it was quiet and fairly priced and the owner was good to him. As the Haugh's sign caught his eye, Finn glanced at the cab toll. With gas prices being all sorts of high right now, he figured the ride would cost him a pretty penny, but surprisingly the toll rested at $00.00.

The cab pulled up to the side and the short, sturdy man leaned back in his seat. "A decaf vanilla almond with two Splenda's and we'll call it even, okay kid." the driver grunted much to Finn's surprise. "Haugh's is the best shop in town. You know of it and you get a free ride… kinda." He finished with a laugh. With his crooked smile, Finn nodded before slowly exiting the cab. It felt good to stretch his long legs, the ride hadn't been long, shorter than the flight no doubt, but being the tall man he was, anything that didn't allow him proper leg space for more than five minutes are uncomfortable. Turning towards the cafe Finn, for a brief second he missed his life here.

New York had been an adventure. One, of course, that had ended all too fast.

The bell above the door chimed as he pushed in slowly and a bearded barista turned to face him. "Welcome!" He called eyeing Finn for a good moment or two before he let out a snort of a laugh, "Finny boy is that you! My god! Look at you! Penguin suits always did look better on you than they did me." The man motioned for Finn to come closer. "It's been a while since you've been here, hasn't it? Thought you moved. Ahh well, not that it matters. You're here now. The usual I'd expect?" With chubby fingers the old man reached for the small paper cups to his left and began work. Walking up to lean on the counter Finn smiled as he watched the man.

"Back in town to see my brother. I'm getting married soon and I figured it would be best to, you know, tell him in person rather than over text or email or even the phone." Licking his lips Finn continued, "I was on my way over to our old… I mean his place and I just couldn't not stop buy; missed you too much." He laughed. It was true though, Finn has missed the old coffee shop owner. Whenever Finn was having trouble, Jerry Haugh, owner and head barista of Haugh's, was always willing to listen. At first he'd felt bad about always unloading to the older man, he obviously had better things to do with his time than listen to some teenager complain about his life and how unfair it was, but Jerry would always just pat his back and hand him a small black coffee and ask him to go on. The two, over time, grew closer and even when he wasn't having a bad day, Finn always wound up leaning on the counter talking about his day before he went back to the apartment. What made today any different.

Turning back to Finn, Jerry placed the small cup before him. "You know that spunky little brunette girl was just in here this morning. She didn't mention being engaged." He paused to scratch at his beard. "How long ya here for? Just a day I bet. With that kinda suit on, I bet you got some real important work waiting back home for you, huh? Wouldn't blame ya. Hell, if I was you I'dda never come back. If I was making better money elsewhere I'd stay there." He laughed, but they both knew it wasn't true though. Jerry loved New York, he loved his work and he loved his clientele. Even if he was offered more money elsewhere, he'd never leave and back when Finn had first met Jerry, he'd thought he'd never leave either.

Slowly nursing his drink Finn glanced to the wall clock behind Jerry. It was a little after ten and Finn had promised to be at Kurt's no later than ten-thirty. He didn't want to leave but he knew if he wanted to actually be on time for once, he had to go. Ordering the drink for the driver Finn let out small sigh as Jerry worked, "Man, I wish I had more time. I've got so much on my mind and damn it I know you're the only one sane enough in this town to help me out." Pausing to drink Finn shut his eyes tightly, "I know you close early on Mondays, but do me a solid man? Stay open till at least six. I'll help you shut down and all but I know I'm gonna need you tonight." Jerry laughed.

"I knew you only wanted me for my body Finny boy. I'll see what I can do, if I'm not in the front when you get here knock on the back door."

Hands deep in his pockets Finn nodded to himself as he looked at the dark wooden door before him. He'd knocked once but so far there was no answer. It made him nervous but at the same time… Maybe he could just turn around. He could easily hail a cab in New York and sure he'd have to wait in the airport for an hour or two after changing his flight but that wasn't as bad as what he was about to do. Reaching deeper into his pockets Finn moved to turn, more than ready to just make a run for it and never set foot back in this apartment, let alone New York when the door handle turned and he felt a rush of cool air hit him. Damn it.

"FINN CHRISTOPHER HUDSON!" The small boy before him nearly shrieked. With no time to think Finn felt his brother's arms around him, holding him tightly in a warm welcome hug. His eyes softened and before he knew it Finn was hugging back. "It really has been too long since you've last been here. Come in, come in. I have some coffee still left in the pot from our earlier breakfast but knowing you…" Kurt trailed off with a laugh as he side stepped and ushered Finn in to the cool apartment.

Just like the outside of the building, the small apartment living room still looked the same. The while walls were still decorated with the large mirror and the black and white Paris poster, he didn't know why he'd thought they would have redecorated once he left, and part of him was glad they hadn't. It still felt like home here, even though he knew it wasn't. Making his way to the small beige sofa, Finn smiled his crooked smile as he took a good look at his brother. For the most part, Kurt still looked the same. His hair was dyed to almost a sandy blonde color and much longer in the front but that aside, his brother was still his brother. The light blue button up fit him nicely and the dark tie hung undone around his neck. "Nice to see you man."

Kurt smiled gently as he sat down in the love seat across from Finn, "You too. I must say I was surprised when I received your email last week asking if I was free to see you. I was sure that once you left, it was for good but when I saw your name in my inbox I knew I'd been wrong. Or at least I thought I had been. I was slightly upset when you didn't mention moving back in, only that you wanted to see me, and only me I might add, but nevertheless here we are. So what exactly brings you here today Mr. Hudson? Neither of us have shows soon nor did you fly all the way out here just for a hug. I hope this 'big news' you refused to tell me about is actually something worth sharing." When he paused to breath, Finn went to talk but Kurt cut him off with a wave of the hand. "I'm not done. Finn, before you unload on me, I just have to ask why me and only me? Is this news something you just can't share with everyone?"

"I'm getting married." Finn's eyes darted from Kurt to his shoes to his hands. "I'm getting married to Quinn. Next month actually. It's rushed I know but she wants to get married now. She's scared I'll back out or something. I don't know why she'd think that though. I'm not that boy I was in high school. I love her; I wouldn't just walk out on her." He bit at his lower lip. "I just… I knew you'd take the news a lot better than Blaine… a lot better than…" Finn stopped. Was he ready to say her name again? He'd thought about her, of course, but actually talking about her? It had been a year since they'd talked. A year since he's seen her, touched her, felt her. A year to move on and here he was, engaged and still having trouble.

The room was quiet, not even the ceiling fan was moving. His words hung in the air; yeah this had been a mistake. Finn new he should have turned around when he had the chance.

"Of course you'd walk out on her Finn. You walked out on Rachel!" Finn looked up and to his brother. Kurt's face was blank, breathe even but his hands, they were shaking. "Do you not remember what happened back then, Finn? Do you remember all we've been through? Please for the love of all that is designer, tell me that brain of yours hasn't just… Just forgotten!" His brother's words stung. Of course he remembered. He remembered better than anyone. Those were the best years of his life. Even if he tried he couldn't will himself to forget the past five years. Not that he'd ever try.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No current or previous association with Glee or the FOX Network, nor is there profit  
>Rating: MMature  
>Type: Multi-Chapter<br>Title: All That We've Been Through  
>Pairing: Main being FinnRachel; Side being Finn/Quinn, Kurt/Blaine & ?/Rachel  
>Summary: "Do you not remember what happened back then, Finn? Do you remember all we've been through? Please for the love of all that is designer, tell me that brain of yours hasn't just… Just forgotten!"<br>Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry this is up like WAY late. I had a lot going on this past week or so. I just recently graduated from my schooling and I had a lot of last week testing and assignments to finish up and tons of paper work to do and places to call and eugh it was beyond stressful. Luckily though I passed and graduated with flying colors and on time, as my school is an hour's system not a set time frame, so if you don't graduate within your hours you have to start paying, ya know? Anywho after graduation I was honestly an emotional wreck because I just went through a graduation this time last year and I'm just going to miss my best friend and all my friends and everything about the school (aside from the actual school itself) and blahblahblah you all don't wanna hear about my life. Also, with everything going on I felt like I was just kinda bullshitting with my writing for this chapter and I just feel like it doesn't live up to the first one and I was extra nervous about putting it up, so if it does fail in comparison I'm so sorry and the next one will be better I promise! And since I'm out of school updates will be more regular. Anywho **PLEASE READ THIS! REGUIARDING THE LAST CHAPTER BEING SET IN THE FURTURE FROM HERE ON OUT THE CHAPTERS WILL BE SET IN THE PAST NOW LEADING BACK UP TO CHAPTER ONE TO GIVE EVERYONE THE BACK STORY OF WHAT ALL WENT DOWN WITH FINN AND RACHEL AND EVERYONE AND WHY FINN IS MARRYING QUINN**. So please tell me what you think so far. Any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, and kind of wanted/needed. And yes, the characters may seem/act different. It's simply because I'm not a creator or writers for Glee, I'm merely a fangirl who is writing for them the best she can. Also I've tried to add some maturity to them seeing as how this does take place in the future. Thank you guys so much for all your reviews and adds and favorites. I hope I'm not letting any of you down. Thank you all for reading this and I hope everyone has a wonderful day.

* * *

><p>"I promise Rachel it'll be fun! Besides everyone's going. Even Blaine is going and he didn't even go to McKinley." Finn whined as he stared blankly at the ceiling fan whirling above him. Senior year had come and gone in the blink of an eye, as had graduation. Personally, Finn Hudson couldn't have asked for a better way to end his high school career. Much like junior year, he and Rachel had started off as the 'it-couple', this time however the two love birds made it through all the trials and tribulations and slushies that McKinley had to offer. A few months short of their one year anniversary the tallest member, correction, tallest <em>former<em> member of New Directions was safely on cloud nine. Or at least he had been till his girlfriend had told him that she wasn't going to Pucks graduation party.

"Noah's graduation party will most likely result in underage drinking and after the whole 'Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza' I do not, nor will I ever again, condone, participate or even be in the same room as those who willing proceed to break the law. Alcohol awareness week taught me a lot Finn," Setting her brush down with a slam the small girl turned from her spot in front of the vanity, "And I thought it taught you something as well." Rolling her eyes, Rachel turned back to the mirror, mindless fussing with her bangs.

With a frustrated, sigh Finn ran his hands almost angrily through his hair. She just wasn't listening to him. It wasn't like he wanted to go to get drunk, get laced, party hard and regret it all the next morning when he couldn't even close his own door due to his hangover. He simply wanted to go because this could possibly be the last chance he'd have to just be with everyone, even if no-one else would really remember it, Finn would and maybe Rachel would and that was enough reason to go. Once all the graduation parties had ended, summer jobs had started and fall was drawing closer Finn would no longer be the quarter-back with the annoyingly hot girlfriend and male lead vocalist for glee club. He'd be just another Lima loser stuck in his home town to attend some local community college while the rest of his friends all went off to their fancy out of state colleges never to be heard from again outside of Facebook status updates. Why couldn't Rachel just understand that, such it up for one night and let him have his way. She was so stubborn some days it drove him nuts. "I didn't need to learn anything during alcohol awareness week Rach, I already knew the dangers of alcohol. I was the DD. Remember? Oh wait, you were too busy hanging all over me or sucking face with Blaine before you passed out to realize I was the one who drove everyone's drunken ass around." As soon as the words left his mouth, Finn began his silent prayed to grilled cheesus.

He watched her as her back straightened and stiffened, and her hands froze over her forehead. "Oh!" It was the calm before the storm and he knew it. Any second now Rachel would turn around, nose all scrunched up and lips tight together. She'd yell at him about bringing up her one mistake, rant about he was being insensitive to her or whatever, storm out of the room and then he'd be cut off from everything Rachel Barbra Berry until he was forgiven, and no-one knew when that was going to happen. Last time he'd made a careless mistake with his words Finn not only had had blue balls for almost a month but him and his right hand had become extremely close. She'd purposely walk around in skirts and tops she knew he loves and rub all up on him only to turn him down when he reached out for her. Now that it was summer, Finn wasn't sure he'd be able to handle her wrath this time around, not with bikinis in season. But instead, Rachel just turned to him and smiled, "You know, maybe Noah's party isn't such a bad idea after all. I mean, I mostly likely will make a fool of myself, but this could also be a wonderful opportunity to give me more worldly inspiration and open more doors to what teenagers our age really do. After all, I highly doubt my little house party could even compare to Noah's and I certainly don't wish to attend college underdeveloped. I need to not only have a competitive edge but an overall edge over any and all competition New York holds and if that means attending some senseless teenage party, I most certainly will. Besides, last time I did something… promiscuous I got song writing gold out of it as it led me to my first straight-gay relationship." With a curt nod Rachel let out a small laugh as she got up. "Now help me find my phone, I need to call Kurt and Blaine immediately and you," She turned to Finn who was now leaning against her headboard, "You need to call Noah and RSVP."

He laughed, "It's not the kinda party you RSVP to Rach, you just get the invite and if you show you show, if you don't you don't." His words weren't heard though. She was already out the door and headed down the hall in search of both her phone and her fathers. Even with her new found rebellious streak of waiting till the week before to do a project or not picking up the phone till the last ring and even reusing a cup from the night before, Rachel was still a daddies' girl and always made sure to tell her father's ahead of time if she planned on going somewhere. It could be annoying at times, like when Finn wanted to just show up at her house spur of the moment and take her out, but at the same time he loved that she liked keeping her father's updated on her life. The more they knew, the more lenient they were when it came to him. Not that her fathers' weren't already very lenient. In truth the two loved Finn, especially Hiram.

The floors creaked and Finn turned to the open door watching Rachel walk in, phone to her ear. "What do you mean you can't come over? The party is tonight! Tonight! I have no idea what to wear and I can't simply just show up in my casual clothes, now can I? I mean I could always wear my dress from-" He watched her frown and sigh as she paced before him. Why was it that girls always had to have some big outfit planned? No-one would even notice her outfit, they'd all most likely be trashed by the time Finn and Rachel got there and drunk people just don't pay attention that well."I think that dress is lovely! I mean yes it isn't the sexiest thing I own but…" With a scoff Rachel shook her head, "No, it's fine I'll figure something out." She laughed into the phone before finishing her conversation with a 'goodbye and see you soon' and crawling up onto the bed.

"Kurt can't come over to help huh?" Finn watched her reach out for the large stuffed rabbit. "I'm sorry." He lied. It wasn't like Finn didn't love his brother, it was just… Kurt had a way of making anyone he touched stand out. Whenever Rachel would call him for help, be it with her makeup or that days outfit, Kurt would work that fashion magic of his and Rachel wouldn't look like Rachel after all the pixie dust had settled. Not that Finn didn't like what Kurt would do to his girlfriend, quite the opposite actually. What he didn't like was that after Kurt's magic, he wasn't the only one to notice Rachel anymore. Finn wanted to be the only one to notice how his brother could get her into shorter skirts and tighter tops with necklines that should be illegal. The only one to notice the way his brother did her makeup, and while he'd never admit it to anyone, not even his own mother, Finn actually paid attention to her makeup. How Rachel normally wore hardly anything and still managed to look flawless, but when Kurt would do it her eyes would look bigger and her lips would look softer. Call him selfish but this was his girlfriend and he'd be damned if anyone else looked at her the way he did.

Burying her face into the rabbit's neck Rachel sighed, "…Will you help me?"

-x-

Finn's face scrunched up in disgust. Was she serious? Rachel stood in her closet door way, back to him smiling with her signature over the left shoulder pose. The dress was strapless and while yes the top looked cute and tight and very alluring the rest of the dress was far from that. From her hip down to the floor the tight neon blue material flared out into some hideous floral pattern Finn swore he'd seen on his grandmothers kitchen window's before. Rolling her shoulder and smiling at Finn like he had a camera pointed at her Rachel nodded her head eagerly before twirling once. He shook his head when their eyes met and she huffed. Dropping her shoulders Rachel turned sharply and retreated back into her closet slamming the door behind her. After hearing the small lock sound Finn dropped his hands into his face and softly sighed. He'd seen her in eighteen different outfits already, from dresses to skirts to pants to even an adult onesie and the only thing they'd accomplished was the pile of clothes near his feet and an almost empty closet. The party had already started an hour ago and if they didn't hurry all the alcohol would be long gone by the time they got there. Knowing he wasn't going to drink wasn't his problem, he was more so concerned about showing up late to party that was supposed to have that no longer did and here he would be strolling in without any. Last time that happened no-one so much as even looked in Finn's direction for the rest of the night, not even Puck.

She cleared her throat, he looked up. This outfit wasn't any better. Wiggling her hips, arms and hands up in the air as if she was holding invisible trays Rachel nodded again with as much enthusiasm as before. The tight pencil skirt had a funky plaid print on it that matched the print on her blazer. "I feel like you're picking some of these outfits on purpose Rach." Finn muttered as he stood up, walking not only past his pouting girlfriend but into her closet as well. "I mean yeah sure some of what you've tried on I can understand. The onesie though," He turned to look at her, "I knew you were messing with me then." With a small laugh Finn began flipping through the tops hanging in her closet. Most of them were her trademark animal print sweaters with the occasional ruffled or collared shirt or colorful cardigan. "It's not that I don't love the way you dress but… do you have anything aside from sweaters and leg warmers?"

"I…," She paused to think, "I do have this one top Kurt and Blaine got me for graduation." Turning and rushing from the closet and over to her dresser Rachel bent down, pulling open the bottom drawer. Digging into the neatly folded and ever so carefully organized clothes she began throwing them over her shoulder as she searched. In the time it took her not only to empty that drawer, but the one next to it as well, Finn had made his way from the closet to his seat back on the bed. "AH-HA!" Shirt in hand Rachel smiled cheekily as she practically bounced over to Finn. "See they saw this in the mall near Dalton a while ago and got it for me. OH and I can wear my new black shorts with it." Rachel bit her lower lip, nose scrunching up as she smiled, "Just let me change and I'll be ready to go." Finally!

-x-

After his not so pleasant breakup with Lauren, Puck had gone right back to his pool-cleaning business in attempts to not only occupy his free time but also his lonely nether regions. His faithful cougar following had been more than welcome to take the sex-shark back and after a good lay a certain cougar had been more than willing to let him borrow her house for the weekend. Pulling into the small estate driveway Finn rolled his eyes at the already trashed front yard. Plastic cups, passed out teens, clothes and toilet paper covered not only the front yard but the front of the house, the hoods of the cars parked out front but the bushes as well. Turning to Rachel he watched her nervously tug at her seatbelt as he shut the engine down. "It'll be fun I promise. Hey I'll even DD again, not like I want to, I mean I was kinda maybe hoping to get drunk, or at least buzzed this time around but if you feel the need to loosen up to have fun I'll DD you anywhere in town." Rachel simply nodded and smiled not saying a word as they exited the old truck. Rounding the back and waiting for him patiently at his door Rachel took his hand the second she could find it and held on tightly. The house smelt of stale cigarette smoke and sweat, the music was loud and the lights were low. He saw a few familiar faces, people he knew from either Spanish or Math, a few of his ex-teammates and even some people he'd watch graduate last year all crowded the large room. Tugging her closer, Finn led them into the kitchen, knowing exactly where to find just who he was looking for.

Puck sat comfortably on the counter top, beer in hand as he chatted with some tanned girl in her bathing suit. Lifting the can to his mouth, Finn's eyes locked with his friends wandering ones and the two smiled. "Well if it isn't Finny-D and my Little Hot Jewish American Princess. Honestly, I didn't think you'd actually come." Sliding to the floor Puck passed his can off to the girl before walking past her arms open to Rachel. "And look at you, all dressed up like you've got someone to impress. Not an animal sweater in sight."He joked, kissing the top of her head. After she'd pulled away and moved over to the cooler in search of a drink Rachel muttered something about going to find Kurt before she was out of sight.

"Surprised you let her out of the house in that." Crossing his arms the older teen stifled a laugh. "Not that I disapprove, jokes aside, it is nice to see Berry out of those sweaters." The two laughed and before he knew what he'd agreed to Puck was showing Finn the grand tour of the house. The lower level was being used as the dance floor, kitchen aside, which was for drinking and drinking only. The back yard had a hot tub and only those deemed sexy and worthy of being nearly naked were allowed back there, the only rule being once you've taken something off you can't put it back on. Finn had to laugh at that comment, only Puck. Upstairs was for hooking up and lighting up and the only room off limits was the master bedroom. The cougar was nice enough to let the teen have her house but if her bed was ruined when she returned Puck's pool-cleaning business would be as well. As the teens made their rounds once more, stopping to chat up with classmates here and there they found their way back to the kitchen.

Keeping his promise, Finn only poured himself water as Puck mixed together whatever was left in the refrigerator into one cup calling it his 'special party drink'. Rolling his eyes the taller teen excused himself when the girl from earlier returned, this time without her shorts. Walking into the living room, Finn looked up and around till he caught sight of his girlfriend. At least he thought that was his girlfriend, after he first cup of whatever she had found, he wasn't so sure anymore. Her once neatly curled hair was a mess, a hot mess, but a mess still, her normally perfect makeup was smeared around her eyes, the shorts he'd deemed appropriate earlier that night looked incredibly short, even shorter than her skirts. Rachel was never one to get sloppy, even when drunk. Of course, she'd, only been drunk once before and even then she wasn't sloppy just very clingy and needy and all she had wanted was his attention and only his, but this Rachel obviously had better things to do with her time than beg for her boyfriend. Instead the small girl was moving her hips into Blaine's. Now he was a sloppy drunk.

Finn watched as she reached up to mess with her hair and opened her mouth to laugh. Laughing along with her, Blaine's hands went from fist pumping in the air to playfully smacking Rachel's rear a few times before they settled for grabbing onto her waist pulling her closer to him as they continued dancing. She rolled back into him and bent forward slightly, her hands going from her hair to rest on her thighs another laugh escaping her. Eye wide, he watched her roll back into him once more before straighten up and reaching back to wrap around his neck as Blaine in return rested his hands almost to comfortably on her upper thighs.

"Ooooh Finn! Would you just look at those two!" Finn was snapped from his thoughts as he turned to see Kurt idly standing next to him sipping from his own red cup. "I mean I knew Blaine was a sloppy drunk but I didn't think he'd be able to turn little miss perfect into one as well." He paused to laugh and take another sip of his drink. "I know what you're thinking, trust me, I know you Finn, but trust me there is no reason to be jealous. I am more than 100% sure that Mr. Anderson over this is gay. He's just drunk and having a good time. As is Rachel."

Still grinding and moving in time with the music Rachel turned in Blaine's arms, his leg falling between her thighs. Biting her lip Rachel rolled her whole body into his before she began casually swaying as his leg went to work between her own, taking what had been an innocent dance to something almost sexual. Anyone else and she'd have pushed him away, drunk or not, but this was Blaine and it was all fun and games and in the spirit of teenage freedom, Rachel tilted her head back and let out a small moan. "That wasn't just having a good time Kurt." Finn barked crushing the cup in his hand. "I mean how are you not jealous! Look! He's all over her."

"I trust Blaine. I know he loves me and I know he'd never do anything to jeopardize what we have." Kurt sighed and reached out touching his brother's arm lightly, "But if it would make you feel any better…" His grip tightened and Finn felt his body being pulled two the two dancing teens. As Kurt interrupted, pulling Blaine to him for a kiss Finn felt himself left out a breath of air he hadn't even realized he'd been holding in. The second Kurt was around Blaine seemed to forget all about Rachel, his arms now wrapped tightly around his lovers neck pulling their body's close as he continued his dance, now only with a new partner.

Soft hands grabbed his, "Finny! Dance with me!" Rachel begged as she smiled up at him. Rolling her hips and turning on the balls of her feet Rachel pressed herself to Finn as she'd been pressed to Blaine earlier. The song ended and a new, fast paced once began to pound from the speakers. Laughing lightly, the drunk teen began to move to the music while Finn stood behind her awkwardly. Rachel however hadn't noticed yet how her partner wasn't responding as she continued, her hips causally brushing into him harder than they probably should have been, at least in public. The mailman crossed his mind when she lifted her arms above her head as she dropped to the floor rolling back up into him. "Why aren't you dancing with me?"

Finn opened his mouth to answer before he was cut off, "You know Finn, I do have to drive Blaine all the way back to Dalton tonight to finish getting his things. I wouldn't mind playing DD to you and Rachel if you want to… loosen up a bit." Kurt offered as he handed his cup to Finn with a coy smile. "What's the worst that could happen?" With his crooked half smile Finn nodded and downed the rest of whatever Kurt had given him.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: First off, I just want to apologize for not posting as regularly. I really want to post with more… ahhh structure I guess, so I'm sorry this is late. I hope you all like this hchapter, sorry if it's a bit rushed. Let me know what you guys think. Like it? Hate it? Anything I could improve on? And thank you all for the favorites/adds/reviews, they make my day. I hope you guys have a wonderful day. **ALSO, there's this girl and her name is Kayla and she is amazing. She looks over each chapter and helps me try and catch my grammatical errors and what not. She has an account here; her user name is ****forever-finchel. Totally give her lots of love because she is legit awesome.**

* * *

><p>"Best! Party! Ever! WHOOO!" Blaine's voice sounded over the dull hum of the bass as it pumped from the speakers into the hot and stuffy living room. The crowd cheered as the teen fist pumped before he continued his drunken dance. With his shoes lost amongst the party chaos, the pink socks allowed Blaine to slide across the coffee table he was perched upon with ease. Wiggling his arms in what seemed to be an attempt at break dancing Blaine cheered again. As he went to make another dance move, whatever beer he'd had slipped from his cup when he turned on the balls of his feet attempting to pull off a very Michael Jackson –esque pose before he stumbled and toppled down from the table. Blaine laughed lightly he lay on the floor looking up at the two teens looking down at him.<p>

Kurt had a look of concern mixed with annoyance. Being the only sober one, Kurt was easily amazed by the stupidity of his not only drunken boyfriend but previous classmates as well, as they continued to dance around their fallen comrade as if he'd never even existed. If he didn't care so much about his brother's happiness or his lover's well being, he too would have had the same reaction as the girl next to him. Her normally contagious laughter wasn't helping the situation as she giggled wildly, patting his back and pointing to the man on the floor.

"Ohmigod! You fell down! Did you see that!" Removing her hand from Kurt's designer shirt, Rachel clapped her hands as she tilted her head back in laughter, "He like fell of the table and like… he's on the floor!" She calmed herself for a moment and for a split second Kurt thought she was settling herself down and that the rest of the night would go off without a hitch, but when the teen looked back down at Blaine she let out another string of laughs and even a small snort as the she reached down to help her fallen partner up. Whether it was the mass amounts of alcohol in her system, her small frame or what, Rachel struggled as she helped Blaine to his feet, bumping into a few dancers in the process. The first time, he'd gotten halfway up before losing his grip on Rachel and falling back on his butt with a laugh, the second time around though he finally managed to make it all the way up and stood proudly, earning a small cheer and a high-five from Rachel as a reward.

Wrapping his arms around her shoulders Blaine kissed the side of her head, muttering into her hair, "It's like so cool that you're like… here! I mean we're like the best people to have at a party. Like ever! Remember our last party? I don't," The two laughed and Rachel smiled up at his as she toyed with his shirt waiting for him to continue. "But I mean… I hear we did an AMAZING duet! We should like… be cool and do another one! But not here! They won't appreciate our talent!" Looking around and nodding to himself Blaine began to head for the door, Rachel still under his arm and in tow. "I think we should have like a caroling experience, you know like… door to door duets for people…. curiosity of like us. So cool!" Rachel nodded eagerly as Blaine continued on about his plans, and as the two made a path through the crowd and past Finn, as he stood in the line for what seemed to be the only remaining clean bathroom. Turning his head, he lazily watched his girlfriend reach for half empty bottle of Jack Daniels sitting on the table, assuming they were just in search of more cups. A minute later however Finn found out just how wrong his assumption had been.

Just as he was about to walk into the bathroom, Kurt pulled him back roughly by his shirt and towards the door, "How far away did you park?"

-x-

"I honestly don't think either of them would have tried to go home. As drunk as they are I'm sure together the two of them have enough common sense to know that showing up home beyond trashed isn't a good idea in the faintest." Kurt rolled his eyes as he raised his hand up to his temples attempting to rub the stress away. If anything else went wrong tonight there would no doubt be the beginnings of worry lines on his perfectly maintained face and no amount of moisturizing would be able to fix that. "Give them _some_ credit Finn!" He sighed and paused for a moment before muttering a small apology. Kurt hadn't meant to come across as harsh as he had, but this was not the time for such simple minded thoughts. Blaine and Rachel had left a little over an hour ago from Puck's party and there still wasn't any sign or word from the drunken duo. The Hummel-Hudson brother's were starting to lose hope and for a split second Kurt figured he would just have to call his father and ask for help. After all, they'd look everywhere in town from the school to the gas station to the lake and even the old park down by the elementary school. The only other place he knew the two would have gone for sure was the mall, but that had closed at nine on the dot and now, Kurt glanced at the old trucks neon green clock, it was a little after midnight. "I'm just worried Finn. They're both so naive and innocent, what if when we find them they've done more than just finish of the bottle of Jack. What if when we find them they're already heavily coked up and shoving used heroin needles in their arms while they learn how to pool dance properly! Or worse," Kurt reached out and grabbed his brother's forearm, "What if they're applying for community college."

Finn laughed nervously and shrugged, "I really don't think community college is that bad." He laughed again in attempts to take the edge off the situation, if that was even possible. The air in Finn's old truck was heavy and it wasn't just due to the broken AC. Though he'd never tell anyone, Rachel aside, Finn was scared. He never should have taken that drink from Kurt; he should have kept his promise to Rachel, stayed sober and watched after her more carefully. He hadn't even been that drunk; hell he'd only had two drinks, and for someone of Finn's height and weight, all that did was go straight to his bladder and not his head. Flicking on his turn signal and pulling into the empty parking lot of the local ALDI, Finn's eyes wandered from the road, to Kurt and finally settled on his phone resting on the dashboard. If only she would text or call, just something to let him know where she was and that she was okay.

"_Ooh Eeh Ooh Ah Aah Ting Tang Walla Walla Bing"_ Turning to his brother, Finn watched as the smaller boy smile as he fumbled around in his coat pockets in search of his phone. "That's Blaine's ringtone! I would know it anywhere, he set that stupid song for him the day we exchanged numbers." He shrieked with joy, finally pulling the flashing iPhone from his pocket. The phone clicked as Kurt's nimble fingers went to work, eye wide as he read the message. "What is he talking about? I swear sometimes I find myself surrounded by the most dimwitted people on the planet." Kurt looked to Finn, lip curled in annoyance before showing him the text.

FROM: Blaine  
>Received: 12:23am<br>im usng or d8 monet fr rller sk8s n pizza

"Roller skates and pizza? Where is there—"

Finn smiled as he reached for the keys, starting up truck. "I know where they are Kurt. They went to Rinky Dinks." Pulling from the parking lot and onto the main road, Finn shook his head as he laughed to himself, "Remember sophomore year when Mr. Schue took us to that lame roller rink to practice? It's the only roller rink in town and it's open twenty four hours. I don't really know how they got there; I mean it's on the other side of town and all but still." He paused, paying attention to the road for a few minutes as he drove the empty streets towards the old strip mall close to school. "It's the only place in town we didn't look and I know it's the only place in town that even still has roller skates. Not that I roller skate or anything, I just... Rachel…" Finn trailed off. Should he really be unloading all his personal relationship baggage and thoughts onto his brother, especially when they still hadn't found the dynamic drunken duo? Licking his lips and setting his jaw, Finn dropped the subject as he finished the last leg of the drive and turned into the small parking lot. Pulling up the front curb the brothers nearly jumped for joy when they saw a flashing '24/7' sign over top the door. They had to be here.

Rushing in through the glass doors the two looked around. A few old soda machines and game stations were aligned up at the front, an empty check in desk and walls of different sized skates behind it, but no-one was around. To the left there were some small tables each with four chairs attached all set up neatly in front of the food station. The signs above the long counter were as old as Finn, if not older, but the lingering smell of microwave pizza was still fresh and that's when they heard it. His voice rang out in time with the music. With a scoff Kurt tugged Finn to the right of the entrance, past a set of bathrooms and another little section of tables and towards the dimly lit roller rink, and there they were.

In the middle of the rink, on the small rounded platform stood Blaine; the microphone in his right hand was held close to his mouth as he recited the lyrics. He swayed for a moment, stumbling over the words but seemed not to care as he continued the song. With his free hand he reached out and pointed at Rachel as she danced before him idly. Making a 'come here' motion with his fingers Blaine spun in a small circle before hoping from the platform and gliding over to Rachel. She laughed and attempted to glide back but the two knocked into each other in the process, both falling to the floor knocking over the now empty bottle of Jack. Neither cared though, they simply laid there on their backs laughing looking up at the broken disco ball above and as the song ended the two belted out in an off key harmony, "Say it isn't so!"

Finn watched as Rachel laughed again before rolling onto her stomach, knees bent, feet swaying back and forth as the next song played. She looked so content, a drunk mess and in desperate need of a bath and a good night's sleep, but content nevertheless. It amazed him how one second he could be in a slight panic over this girl and the next all he wanted to do was kiss her senseless. Her head nodded with the beat, fingers tapping the rink floor, eyes closed as she listened to Blaine as he sang it to her softly. Licking his lips Finn turned and headed over towards the small half wall, opting not to go far from the duo. Arms crossed over his chest the teen leaned back and let out a small sigh as he felt his brother approach from behind.

Resting his elbows next to Finn's side, Kurt laughed, "You know they're like puppies in a way. Fleas and slobber aside of course. Well… no Rachel does droll sometimes in her sleep, but still. They're so full of life." Finn turned to look at his brother, but Kurt didn't look back as his gaze was locked on the two still lying on the floor. "They just want to have fun and be free and run about doing whatever pleases them. At least when they're drunk of course. We both know Rachel runs a tight ship and enjoys her very structured life and while he may not look the type, I know for a fact Blaine owns more than one planner and is an avid user of the sticky-note." Finally lifting his gaze to Finn, Kurt reached out and touched the older teen lightly, "Back in the car… and I know this is prying but, you knew this place was the only place in town that still had roller skates. You started to say something about it but you got quiet and then you just shut up. What's going on? Is the honey moon phase over already?"

"I…" Finn swallowed hard and looked down at Kurt. His face was soft, asking him to go on but at the same time, he knew if he had to stop, that this was a conversation to never bring up again. "When we got back together, you know… after Nationals, I promised myself I wouldn't mess up this time around. I know she's going to New York in the fall and I want to make the time we have now count, like really count." He glanced to his girlfriend, "I just want to be able to do so many exciting and special and romantic things for her this summer 'cause you know she's into that kinda stuff," Kurt nodded and laughed softly, "But damn it I feel like nothing I do will be enough. Jesse already took her everywhere in town. I can take her to Breadstix but he's been-there-done-that with her. We can go to the lake but nope he took her there; the mall, the movies, the museum; even this fucking roller rink! I feel like nothing I do will be able to compete with him and I know its lame." He turned to Kurt in defeat, "I know she picked me over everyone else and I know she loves me but I feel like I can't be enough for her or be her first at anything anymore because I fucked around too much before realizing she was it and now…"

Kurt sighed and stood up. It was obvious how much his brother cared about Rachel and how conflicted he was with all this; wanting to be her perfect knight in shining armor and save her from the castle, even though she'd already been rescued. Rubbing slow circles on his back the younger boy looked from his brother to their drunken loved ones and back as he carefully picked his words. "You might you know, not be the first one to take her out to dinner at a nice restaurant or bring her skating or shopping but I don't think that matters to Rachel. She loves you a lot Finn, regardless of who's done what with her in the past, I know that because you're doing it with her again, it will mean the world to her. Who cares if she's been to Breadstix so many times that she knows the menu by heart, take her anyway! Pick her up and open the door for her, hold her hand across the table, be the sweet boy she loves and I'm sure she'll be happy." Kurt looked over to Rachel, watching her stand up and sway to the newest song. "Oh my!"

Finn's eyes widened as he whipped his head to look at Kurt, searching his face for the reason behind the gasp. But all Kurt did was smile coyly and grab Finn's hand. He tugged the taller boy out onto the rink and towards the dancing girl, "Finn this song, Rachel loves it. Drunk or not I'm sure she will recognize it. Ask her to dance." With a small push, Finn looked back from his brother to the girl slowly approaching him.

"Finny!" Rachel cooed as she smiled at her boyfriend, "Dance with me please." Before he could answer though the small girl had already latched herself to him, arms snaking up around his neck, body pressing to his gently as she slowly moved to The Ronettes. "I love this song, did you know that?" She began mumbling into her chest. "It's so romantic." As the music played around them, Finn pulled her closer, his grip on her waist tightening. His mind traveled back to the flight to New York, when he was first introduced to this song. He and Rachel had sat next to each other on the plane ride and the only movie playing, well the only free movie playing, was some foreign film about who knows what. He remembered looking over at her only to find her staring out the window, ear buds in. While he didn't want to, Finn eventually interrupted her and asked for the right one, just as something to help pass the time. She'd happily agreed on the condition that he didn't make fun of her taste in music. At first some more recent songs played; some Maroon 5, Adel, Lady Antebellum, as expected a few Broadway classics played as well and while Finn only knew a few of them and the occasional lyric or two thanks to commercials, he was positive Rachel knew every word. Then this song played and she began whispering the words to him. He'd asked her about it halfway through, and all he'd gotten was a simple smile and laugh, _"Just listen."_

"_So come on and, please (be my, be my baby)  
>Be my little baby, (my one and only baby)<br>Say you'll be my darlin', (be my, be my baby)  
>Be my baby now, (my one and only baby)<br>Wha-oh-oh-oh."_

Finn was pulled from his thoughts and back to reality when he felt Rachel's lips press against the pulse point on his neck. Running his hands up and down her back Finn turned and kissed the top of her head, "I love you Rachel. I'll always be yours, promise." He muttered into her hair, just loud enough for her and only her to hear. As he did so, she pulled back and looked up at him her arms falling to hang limp at her sides. Tears ran from her eyes as the song ended causing Finn to worry he'd done or said something was wrong. Was he not supposed to say that? Maybe he should have waited till she was sober to make promises like that. He cursed himself, eyes falling to stare blankly at their feet. "Rach, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry. I just… I love you so much and I—" Looking back to her Finn watched her shake her head no.

"You're kind of wonderful, did you know that?" She asked playfully, tears still falling from her eyes. Rachel smiled and reached out for him, hand clutching the front of his shirt and pulling him down to her level for a kiss. Faces grew closer and he felt her warm breath on his, he smelled the alcohol and even though she was heavily under the influence, they both knew she'd heard him loud and clear. Inches apart from each other, eyes closing, Finn waited for her to close the gap but that never happened. Instead Rachel pulled back sharply, her hands coming up to cup her mouth as she doubled over, coughed loudly and finally losing her cookies.

All over Finn's shoes.

-x-

Finn glanced at Rachel as she sat curled up against Blaine, her fingers absent mindedly playing with the hem of her, well technically his, freshman year football shirt. As small as the shirt was on Finn, it fit his girlfriend more like a dress and as they rounded the turn he couldn't help but laugh as he watched her duck her head away from the sun with a groan. This morning had been a rough one but thankfully he could tell the drunken, now hangover, duo were thankfully coming down from their alcohol educed high and falling back into their normal selves.

It had been like a yawn; once you see one person doing it, you yourself can't help but follow suit. Rachel had lost her cookies and not a moment later so had Blaine. Kurt had been luckier then Finn though, as Blaine had had enough common sense to turn his head away from everyone before vomiting, and thanks to that Finn, nor anyone else, would ever have to hear about the divas ruined shoes. They would however have to hear about his ruined pants as Finn had guilted his step-brother into helping him clean the roller rink, or at least the parts they'd been on.

After scrubbing, shinning and Febreze-ing the rink floor, the brothers dragged the now nauseous duo back to Finn's truck and while any other time Finn would have thrown a small fit about not having Rachel pressed to his side, he was more than willing to let the girl sit as far away from him as possible. The ride back to the Hummel-Hudson home – feeling that was the safer bet than the Berry home because honestly, neither Finn nor Kurt wanted to deal with two angry fathers instead of one and a very sympathetic mother – was longer than expected. Rinky Dink's was only a good twenty minutes from the boys' cul-de-sac and cookie cutter home but having to stop every few miles and let their loved ones out only to watch them vomit on the road side had not only doubled but tripled the time from point A to point B.

Once home and a clever lie later, the boys' had managed to get the two up and into bed, well Kurt's bed at least since it was much closer to a bathroom. Rachel had vomited a few more times, ruining her shirt before passing out in the bed next to Blaine, who was long gone and already drooling on Kurt's pillows. Finn had volunteered to sleep in here on the floor with them in case they woke up and needed something and Kurt wasn't going to complain, as he needed to get as much beauty sleep as possible, his normal eight hours already long gone. Nothing had happened of course during the night. Both sleeping peacefully until Rachel's internal clock woke her up at eight am. She'd screamed, not knowing either where she was or who was lying next to her with their arms around her waist loosely. Finn had jolted, Blaine cursed and Kurt had rushed in and Rachel only screamed again. Of course when she realized who all was exactly in the room Rachel only blushed before muttering an apology and that's when it hit her; hung-over and no bloodymary to make it all better.

The rest of the morning had been uneventful to say the least. Kurt had offered the two something to wear that didn't reek of alcohol and while Blaine had accepted the offer, making a joke about finally getting into Kurt's pants, Rachel declined and then proceeded to ask Finn for a shirt. By the time they'd all showered and Kurt had completed his morning face routine, it was a little after ten. Carole and Burt had already left for the day and since two of the four wasn't interested in food, all but Kurt skipped eating before pilling into Finn's truck once again. Kurt had left his SUV at the party last night and because Dalton's doors would shut at five pm sharp for the summer and Blaine had yet to finish getting the last of his belongings, they now headed back to the estate.

Another groan from his girlfriend snapped Finn from his thoughts and as he pulled up at the stop light he looked over at her. "You okay baby?" Removing his hand from the wheel and wrapping it around her slender shoulders, Rachel let go of Blaine and shifted to snuggle up against her boyfriend as he pulled her to him. Her hands mindlessly traced the lines in his jeans and he asked again receiving no real response aside from a small squeeze to his thigh.

"The Motrin should kick in soon Rachel, worry not." Kurt assured from his spot at the other side of the car. "Of course you wouldn't need any Motrin if you hadn't gone buck wild but it does make for some good blackmail." As smile broke across his face as he turned to her. "Now onto more serious business. Now that both of you are awake and sobering up, last night how on earth did you manage to make it from the party to Rinky Dinks? I mean you certainly didn't drive," Blaine shook his head, "And I doubt you took the public bus," Rachel's eyes widened and she made a gagging sound at the thought of Lima's flawed public transportation system. "So how?"

Blaine, who hadn't said a word since this morning, was the first to speak, "We had… Oh, Bret drive us! He's some short little red-headed kid; you might know him actually Kurt. Any who, he was heading out about the same time we were." Blaine looked over to Rachel and laughed, "It was this one actually who convinced him to take us with him. Stared crying her little eyes out saying she needed to sing in honor of her promise to her deceased pet and how she knew if she didn't sing tonight she might never be able to live with herself. Oh I don't know where she came up with such an outright piece of bullcrap, but honestly, I think he was a little too high to realize she was lying out of her ass. So he agreed to take us with him."

"Did I really?" Rachel squeaked out, obviously embarrassed at her own actions. "What else did I do? Finn…" Tugging his arm lightly the small girl looked up at her boyfriend nervously.

"Nothing to horrible… But I think I might have been wrong about what kind of drunk you are. A few more drinks and you might have given even Brittany a run for her money." Pulling his arm away from her and turning into the driveway and up to the black SUV, Finn let out a small frustrated sigh as he looked at what was left over from last night. Cups, clothes, bags, bottles, trash and even people littered the yard and he knew this was the cleanest place they'd see. "Damn it Puck." Pulling the key from the ignition Finn excused himself from the others, muttering a quick goodbye to Kurt and Blaine, promising to see his brother at dinner before leaving the trio and making a bee-line for the house. The door was still unlocked, but thankfully not wide open as it had been last night. Of course, it wasn't easy opening it as someone had fallen asleep against the door, but Finn still managed to get inside without waking anyone up. Stepping over the trash that covered what he thought was carpet; he slowly made his way around the lover level looking for Puck with no anvil. Kicking around some empty cups and bottles and making his way up the stairs Finn hoped he wouldn't find his friend in bed, or naked, or both. While it wouldn't be unusual to find Puck hooked up on some girl from last night, it wasn't what he was hoping to find, but if Puck had hooked up, at least he knew he wouldn't find his friend trashed and hungover. Sure, he'd offer drinks and get wasted himself, but Puck never hooked up drunk, at least not after what happened sophomore year.

"Finn?" A soft voice called from behind him. Turning, Finn watched as Rachel climbed up the stairs looking for him. Extending his hand to her, Rachel hurried her pace until she was close enough to grab him tightly. "Some guy downstairs asked if I slept with him last night." She muttered with a frown, her feet kicking at someone's lost shirt. Finn laughed as he rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand, she was too cute for her own good. Tugging her gently, he led her down the hall to the only room with the closed door. Pushing it open the two stepped inside the still dark room and Finn's hand fumbled around on the wall for the switch before flicking it on. As he did, the room now fully presented to them was surprisingly clean, a few pieces of clothing here and there but no bottles, no cups, no trash and no passed out partiers. A door on the right wall opened and out walked Puck, a towel wrapped loosely around his waist.

"Sup."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys and gals, first of all I just wanted to give a big thank you to all my readers and all of you who follow and review and like my fic. You all seriously mean so much to me, as does every like/follow/review. SO just thank you all so very much. It means to world to me and I appreciate every last one of you.**

**I also want to apologize for the huge gaps between posts. I thought I'd have more time once I graduated, but this isn't high school and eugh, so I'm sorry. The next chapter, oooh there will def be some smutt coming up very soon. Promise. **

**Also in case this wasn't clarified or really stated before, the chapters from chapter one to the last few are all small snippets from the Finchel past, so it's not like 'day one, day two, day three' and so on, it's 'ooh this and then this' but it is all in chronological order, ya know? Anywho I'm done rambling, thank you all again so much. I hope you have a wonderful day**

* * *

><p>From: Rach*<br>Received at: 11:56am  
>Cnt make our date 2day<p>

He looked down at his phone; jaw set and eyebrow raised. He scanned the brightly lit LED screen over and over until it went dim, then completely black and into hibernation mood due to lack of use. It certainly wasn't every day he received a text message from his girlfriend of such low caliber. Her normal extensive and properly punctuated sentences took up all 160 characters, if not more, and she never not finished without her trademark signature of _'xo Rachel*'_. Today though, Finn must have woken up in some alternate universe or the twilight zone or something out of the ordinary because this – her text- it was not normal and Rachel Barbra Berry would not have sent this. Even if held at gun point with her future Broadway career on the line, she would have at least put her famous metaphorical star, because after all metaphors are important.

With a groan Finn tossed his phone back onto his bed as he stood up and began pacing. Finn was never a pacer until he started dating Rachel; after being around someone long enough you begin to pick up some of their mannerisms' and habits' and Finn, well he was lucky enough to have picked up pacing. Walking from one side of his room to the other, he started muttering to himself, hands waving around as he thought about how this day couldn't get any weirder; muttering being something he picked up from Kurt.

Was she sick? Was she dying? Was she sedated at the hospital and someone else had sent the text for her in attempts to throw Finn off the trail of what was really happening?

At the thought of Rachel lying alone in the cold hospital room, IVs in her delicate little arm, her entire body hooked up to barely beeping monitors as she drifted further and further away from the land of the living and closer to her untimely and premature demise, Finn's eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat. It was then he realized that he was still at home and his pajamas nonetheless. He needed to be sitting, or standing, vigil at her bedside. Turning abruptly Finn headed towards his dresser, stripping as he went. The sooner he got dressed the sooner he could be with Rachel. Pulling open the drawer and grabbing the first clean shirt he saw Finn hurried over to his closet and was dressed in under 5 minutes, and it only took that long because he had no idea where his mom had put his jeans after she'd washed them yesterday.

Making a beeline for the door, grabbing his phone and wallet, stuffing them into his back pockets as he went, Finn pulled open the door only to be greeted by the smiling face of his step-brother.

"Good morning Mr. Hudson!" Kurt sang lightly as he smiled up at his brother.

Finn nodded and made a weak attempt to side-step past the shorter boy but when Kurt's hand reached up and pressed to his chest, Finn stopped and sighed. "Seriously Kurt, I don't have time. It's cool and all, having like conversations over breakfast and stuff, but I have to go." With an annoyed smile, Finn again attempted to side-step past his brother, but Kurt's arm stayed in place, keeping the teen from his destination. With another sigh, this one seemingly angrier than the last, Finn whipped around to face Kurt, "Dude I have to go make sure Rachel's not dying in the hospital right now!" His hands waved around his head as he spoke, his frustration with Kurt growing as the younger teen just laughed at him.

"She's not dying." Kurt brought a hand up, placing it once again on Finn's chest, "She just… She needs her space. You know what they say 'too much of a good thing can make you sick'. But no, trust me Finn; Rachel needs space right now, maybe all week. So just let her be." With a nod, his work with Finn obviously done, Kurt turned and walked down the hall, the small heels of his designer boots tapping on the wood.

For a moment he stood there in his doorway. Shocked, confused and maybe even a little jealous. Kurt knew something was up and he just wasn't telling Finn. Why else would he have told Finn to back off and then just walk away? But what got to Finn the most was what Kurt had said about Rachel needing space. If anyone knew Rachel it was Finn, and he was pretty damn sure Rachel couldn't get enough of him. Not like he was trying to be cocky; Finn just knew how much Rachel loved him, he knew how important their relationship was to her and while she was doing better at being a not so controling-all-up-in-his-business-24-7 type of girlfriend, she still wanted to be with him, and they had had a date after all. She never missed their dates. So what was up with this space shit? That wasn't Rachel. Nodding to himself, Finn thought back to his twilight-zone theory, reconsidering how very plausible it might actually be.

Maybe he'd done something and just not realized it. Finn began thinking back on the past few weeks; he hadn't missed her birthday, or her ferrets' birthdays' for that matter, they'd spent the fourth of the July together and he'd even eaten a gross vegan hotdog with her, it wasn't their anniversary, and he didn't think he'd said or done anything offensive. Sure, maybe he'd turned down a _Funny Girl_ movie night with her and her dads' but that was only because it was his grandma's birthday and she had been totally cool with that. Regardless, he had to have done or said something to upset her and now she had told Kurt and Kurt was telling him to back off.

Heading down the stairs and calling out a goodbye to whoever was in the kitchen, Finn knew what he had to do.

And while he wasn't too excited about having had unknowingly messed up, at least his worries about having woken up in the twilight zone or worse, Rachel being in the hospital, were safely put to rest.

-x-

Lima Heights had a very limited selection of grocery stores. There were two or three big chain type grocery stores. The kind that came with their own website and maybe even their own special rewards and membership program, but they would also over price everything and the only real savings that could be done was if you had copious amounts of coupons. The rest of the grocery stores, however, were all small mom and pop type shops that had been in Lima for longer than Finn had been alive. The down side was it was harder to find generic unhealthy snack type foods that Finn, or any growing teenage boy, liked to snack on basically 24/7. The upside was however, that with all these mom and pop shops some of them were catered to a very specific demographic of consumers. Consumers much like Rachel who ate only a very strict vegan diet.

Her favorite vegan conscious grocery store was this hole in the wall shop in Lima Heights Adjacent. Until senior year, Rachel would have to go from store to store to pick up food and snacks and Finn hated having to drive all over town because it literally was an all day adventure that shouldn't normally take more than an hour, but then her unnatural and still questionable friendship with Santana Lopez happened and now she only needed to make one stop.

It all happened when Santana had found out that Brittany was failing her applied algebra two class. Any other class and Santana wouldn't have cared if her girlfriend passed with an A or an F but passing three years of math was a graduation requirement and the way it was looking there was no way Brittany would graduate, ever. So the Latina had swallowed her pride and approached Rachel for help one afternoon after Glee. She'd explained to the littler teen how Brittany was failing and how she knew Rachel would be able to help the blonde bring her grades up. After what seemed like an obvious lie to be nicer and show her a "_secret place I know you'll just love_", Rachel was still very hesitant and skeptical. It wasn't until Santana had looked Rachel in the eyes and said please that the brunette gave in and agreed to help Brittany.

When Santana was actually nice to Rachel as promised everyone was surprised. When Brittany passed math no-one was surprised. Since then the two girls were close, almost as close and Rachel and Kurt were. And that place Santana had promised to show Rachel was where Finn was headed now.

Really Truly was a god-sent all vegan grocery store and the only place in town, or anywhere that he knew really, that had Rachel's favorite dark chocolate flavored vegan ice cream. If anything could simultaneously make her feel better/forget why she was upset/get her talking it was a spoon, the carton in her lap and _Funny Girl playing_ on mute in the background and Rachel already had two of the three.

The drive to Lima Heights Adjacent was certainly a drive as it was past the school and on the other side of Lima, sitting just on the city limits. Normally, Rachel would be chattering away in the space next to him and the drive would seem to go much faster, but with just his broken and static-y radio playing, Finn felt like he'd been driving for hours rather than the usual twenty-five to thirty. Flipping on his blinker and pulling into the parking lot, Finn made a few rounds before he spotted a very familiar looking silver car and pulled into the empty lot next to it.

If he was right, Santana would be lurking the isles of the grocer and wherever Santana went, Brittany was never far behind. Santana no doubt knew something and while she certainly wouldn't be the first, or the last, to tell Finn anything about what was or wasn't going on, Brittany would the second you got her talking. Smiling his cocky half smile Finn practically raced into the store, his earlier ice cream mission momentarily put on hold until he found the ex-Cheerios.

The owner, or at least who he thought was the owner, greeted him happily as he pulled open the glass door and rambled off about how the fresh produce was having a sale. As Finn listened to the older man, he glanced around the front of the store and the three cash registers before him but with his luck found no-one. Hands deep in his pockets, Finn made his way down the first isle, mindlessly looking over the bread and cereal selections, before heading to the fruit isle but still no sign of either girl, just a few elderly women who all eyed him like he was up for sale as well. Not wanting to be approached by the women closest to his left, Finn sighed in relief when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, the muffled lyrics of _Don't Stop Believin'_ calling out to him. Heading now towards the meat, Finn pulled out his phone, praying to grilled cheesus it was Rachel only to look down sadly at the LED screen as it flashed "Kurt".

Hitting the ignore button and shoving his phone back into his pocket, Finn continued to search the store in hopes that he hadn't missed the two girls' yet, but with no luck in sight he let out a small sigh and headed towards the frozen desserts isle. As he walked past bath products, magazines and soda's Finn wondered why Kurt had called him, probably to try and stop him from going over to Rachel's.

Kurt was far from dumb. Once the younger brother had finally realized Finn wasn't at home, he was sure Kurt had probably thrown a small hissy fit at how Finn had blatantly ignored him and called him immediately to yell at him and demand he come home right then and there. Finn's phone buzzed from his pocket again, but without _Journey_ this time, and he didn't have to pull it out and check, he knew a very angry and very explicit voice mail was waiting for him. Not like Finn really cared what Kurt had to say about him going to see his girlfriend. Nothing anybody could say would stop him; so why was the younger boy even bothering?

Turning into the cool isle Finn's thoughts of Kurt faded as he heard a very familiar giggle.

Standing with her weight on her left leg, hip locked and fully stocked grocery basket in hand, Finn watched as the Latin girl pushed her hair back behind her ear before sweeping her thumb over her lower lip brushing away any misplaced lip gloss. A few steps in front of her, a blonde girl had her face pressed to the freeze door, eyes scanning the ice cream snack bars before her.

"San, what one do you think tastes better, party cake or Oreo cookie?"

Santana laughed at the blonde turned to frown at her girlfriend, obviously torn between the two choices. "Britts, it doesn't matter. We're not eating this crap, dad is. Besides, I wants to make it to BreadStix 'afors all the tables in back are taken." With a small sigh, the shorter girl stepped forward and pulled open the freezer door, looking for the vanilla ice cream. So that's why Santana had known about this place, her dad must be a vegan.

Ice cream carton in hand Santana pulled back and as she turned to put the final grocery item in her basket, Finn's eye met hers and he smiled softly at the two before calling out a hello and making his way towards them. Brittany jumped in place slightly and swayed back and forth, waiting for him to get close enough to hug, while Santana just stared and smiled back, "Well hello there Finnocence."

"Hey Santana." He called out before turning to Brittany and wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close as he hugged her almost in the way a father hugs a child, "And hello Brittany. Someone looks excited today." The two parted and Brittany eagerly nodded. This was too easy. Brittany looked ready to burst; all he had to do was ask her about ice cream, mention Rachel and bam he'd know exactly what he'd done wrong. "I saw you looking at the ice cream," Finn turned to the freezer, "Did they have dark chocolate?"

Santana spoke first, obviously cutting Brittany off before her girlfriend had the chance to say anything, "Oh don't even play that game with me. I know what you're doing. Trying to play it all cool, like you're just here to get ice cream like you live around the corner or some shit. I know you're only trying to find out why B cancelled on you last minute." He looked over his shoulder, watching Santana as she waggled her finger at him as she continued her little rant. What was with everyone today? "Look, there's this thing called 'girl code' and I'm not breaking it. B doesn't want company today; respect that, go back home and play your video games."

"Yeah Finn, that's mean. Rach is like, not having a good day today." The blonde rocked on her feet, hands toying with her skirt, eyes cast down to her shoes. "And I know she probably doesn't even want you to see her. I called earlier and asked if she wanted me to come over and give her tummy sweet lady kisses to make it all better, and she told me she didn't want anyone to see her when she was all fat and bloat-y." Brittany finally looked up and over at Santana, "You wouldn't understand but I do and so does San and Lord Tubbington and even he thinks it would be a bad idea for you to go see her."

Finn turned around, frowning as he faced the two girls. "Why does everyone seem to know what's wrong with my girlfriend but me?" He mumbled. His shoulders dropped and he let out a small sigh, "It's not cool. Being the last to know everything that's going on around me and all sucks."

He didn't think they were going to break up, she wasn't pregnant and he was sure she hadn't cheated on him again, but still; they had to communicate and right now they weren't. He wasn't even trying to get any other information out of the two girls. Finn honestly and truly was getting upset and overall hurt over the fact that his girlfriend, the girl he loved, the girl he was with, the girl he'd do anything for, was withholding information. It was BabyGate all over again and it was beginning to get to him. What had he done that had been so wrong the Rachel couldn't even talk to him about it?

Noticing the concern in his eyes and the way he had that stupid kicked puppy look about him, Santana sighed, "She has enough ice cream at home, we made sure of that last week when we were here. So don't even bother buying that, on the other hand, in the produce section up front, they're selling little premade containers of watermelon. Get her one of those. It'll help more than you think." With a raise of the brow and a small smirk, Santana reached for Brittany's hand and pulled away without as much as a goodbye.

-x-

Finn tapped his foot nervously as he ran his free hand through his hair. Five minutes, he'd rung the door bell five minutes ago and she still hadn't answered. It would be different if she hadn't been home and he'd been standing here pacing around on her front door step like an idiot, but Finn knew she was here. Not only had she left her window open –something she only ever did when she was home—but he could hear her. Well, not her, but he heard someone moving around inside and it sure as hell hadn't been her ferrets. They stayed in their cages, and while Rachel had thought it cruel to keep both locked away, the one time they had been let out the two had all but ruined half of her at the time wardrobe. So yeah, it defiantly Mrs. Snuggleton or Valerie Bertinelli making those noises. Had she seen him and just chosen to not answer the door? Had she really not heard the door bell ring?

Another few minutes passed and Finn was done. Rachel was obviously still mad and obviously still didn't want to talk to him, or even be around him. With an aggravated sigh the teen turned and began to head down the driveway and back to his truck when he heard the door open up behind him. He stopped but didn't turn around, waiting for her to make the first move and say something. Back straight, hands clutching the container tighter than he probably should, Finn licked him lips.

"I was in the bathroom when you rang. By the time I made it downstairs I had to turn around and go get my phone. My dad called, to check on me and you know how he gets when I don't answer the phone. I'm sorry I made you wait."

Without even having to look at her Finn knew she was smiling at his back. Maybe not her 100-watt smile she wore on stage and when she was being the brave and strong overachiever people knew her as, but her small shy little smile. The one she wore when she knew she'd done something that wasn't necessarily wrong but certainly unexpected and was trying to get out of any real punishment, an eye roll aside. Letting out a little laugh, Finn turned to his girlfriend.

"It's cool," He took a few large strides stood before her, finally taking in her appearance. As opposed to normal Rachel Berry attire, today she was dressed down. Her long hair –that now reached her waist, was pulled back into a high ponytail. Her normal sweater or button-up and cardigan was replaced with just an old Led Zeppelin t-shirt she'd taken from Finn back in the spring, or maybe winter, and skirts be damned, her blue cotton shorts were covering practically nothing.

He knew he was staring, "Ummm, I got you this." Finn blurted out. He pushed his arm forward, holding out the watermelon for her. "Santana said you'd appreciate this more than ice cream."

Rachel smiled up at Finn as she took the container and lead the tall boy into her house, shutting the door once he was safely in the foyer and slipping out of his shoes. "That was sweet of you I really do appreciate when you… wait you were getting me ice cream?" Setting the container down she turned to him, brow raised.

Finn shrugged awkwardly under her gaze. "I mean, yeah I was. Ice cream always gets you talking and after you canceling on me and then having three people tell me to stay away from you I figured I needed to talk to you and you wouldn't have done that if I just called up and asked. Besides, you hate talking on the phone unless it's right before bed."

Her smile dropped and the two fell back into silence. "You just don't understand!" Rachel huffed out finally, arms crossed definitely over her chest as she shifted her weight angrily from one foot to the other.

"I don't understand because you won't tell me!" He barked back. What was she doing here? Pulling some shiesty shit like this and trying to blame it all on him. "I'm your boyfriend Rachel, and if we want this- us- to work, you can't keep stuff from me. I thought we agreed on no more secrets. I thought we had an understanding. I tell you everything Rach, everything. Even shit you don't wanna hear." After pausing to take a breath, Finn sighed as he realized how loud he'd gotten with her. He didn't mean to yell, he didn't want to fight with her, but she knew just how to push his buttons, even still, he'd over reacted. Looking down at the girl with his puppy-sad eyes, Finn's hand reached out to rest on the juncture of her shoulder and neck, thumb tracing the soft skin there as an unspoken apology. "I just want you to be 100% honest with me Rachel, even if it's about stuff you think I don't wanna hear. Sure I might not like hearing everything you have say but I want to. I don't want there to be things about you that other know that I don't."

Tears formed in the corners of her eyes, ready to spill over any minute. Licking her lips, she looked away, their feet suddenly becoming more interesting than the hurt expression before her, "I'm on my period, and... I just started using a new birth control a few months ago. The doctor told me it would be more efficient than the one I had been on, because I mean... we're getting older and closer and sex is bound to come up more as time goes on and you know I'm always one to be prepared. It's just; this new one isn't helping with my cramps or my flow. Actually, I feel like it's making them worse." She finally looked back up at him, watching him bite his lip for a minute before continuing, "And right now I'm having a heavy flow and I'm cramping so horribly, and I'm all kinds of crazy and I didn't want my cycle to ruin our date and I thought... I just thought if I canceled it, it would make things better and..."

Finn let out a small laugh as he pulled Rachel tightly to his chest. His hands ran up and down her back in slow soothing motions as he felt her grip his t-shirt, "Rach, I don't care if you're… you know… doing _that_." He whispered the last word as if someone was actually around to hear them, "It wouldn't have ruined our date. Nothing can ruin our dates. Well no I mean, if like something really bad happened yeah I guess our date might get ruined, no. I mean… as long as we're together, that's all that matters."

He heard her sniff and felt her arms slowly let go of his shirt, only to snake around his waist, pulling the two of them closer together. "I just put in _Funny Girl_, do you want to watch it with me?" Oh yeah, he was totally forgiven.


End file.
